Crime AU
Crime AU (also known as Crime Solving AU, Thief AU, Detective AU,' Spy AU' and Noir AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are a group of Thieves, Detectives or Spies. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, are people that solve or commit crime, like Thieves, Detectives and even Spies. Most commonly, this AU takes place in modern times. Popular Spinoff AUs *Assassin's Creed AU *Black Butler AU *Grave Robbers AU *Kim Possible AU *Rustlers/Bandits AU *Scooby-Doo AU *Sherlock AU *Street Rats/Forty Thieves AU *Superhero AU *Zootopia AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup spend the most of his life finding his parents killer. He can also be a thief stealing is own technology back or have people trying to kidnap him for his unique ideas. Hiccup can also be a professional or an amateur detective, as he has a habit of sticking his nose into trouble, doing what he can to uncover the truth and to stop the "bad guys". Jack Frost Jack nicks food and warm clothes for street kids, as a modern day Robin Hood. Jack can even be someone that got hired by the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N.S. for a mission that inquirers his skills! Merida DunBroch Merida is a kick-ass detective that shows the men on her team and suspects that she doesn't need anyone to hold her hand, as she tracks down "Mor'du". Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel can be a spy that goes undercover or a coroner as she makes a dead man speak. She can even be a thief that helps out her boyfriend. Extra Characters Hiro and Tadashi Hamada The Hamada brothers are cast between thieving brothers living on the street or as two brothers that are trying to uncover their Parents' work and how it lead to their deaths. Hiro's skills in technology can even make him a Hacker, as he looks for the information that could tell him what happened to his Parents. Queen Elsa Elsa and her sister don't believe that the ship that their Parents were on was sunk by the storm, so they try to find the true cause. Elsa has also be portrayed as a police officer, as well as a spy that goes by the code name Snow Queen. Penny Forrester Instead of a TV show, Penny and Bolt's missions and battles with Dr. Calico are real; making Penny a real young spy or a young girl trying to save her father from real dangerous men. Pitch Black In this AU Pitch is the biggest crime boss, killer, thief or a man set on taking over the world. Yokai Fans have cast Yokai as a master thief or a leader of gang of criminals, because of the role that was originally set for him in one of the original layouts and storylines in the Big Hero 6 film. Tamatoa Tamatoa would mostly be portrayed as a human thief that steals gold, jewels and other items that shine and have value. Mostly for himself. He could also scam treasure hunters to give him the treasures that they recovered from sunken ships, so he could steal their findings and add them to his collection. The Royal Guards of Corona Since one of their tasks is to deal and take care of the crimes in Corona, they are seen as modern day Police Officers that deal in robbery; as they had spent most of the film cashing after the thieves that had stolen the Lost Princess's tiara. The Captain of the Guards or a human Maximus can serve as the captain of their police station and department. Cassandra (who dreams of joining the guards) would be a uniform that hopes to be moved up to detective. Flynn Rider Like Tangled Flynn is a wanted thief, sometimes as a thief for hire and having Rapunzel helping him, as his get away drive or her showing him how he could get past security systems. Since he had tried to join the Royal Guards in the Tangled TV series, he is also seen as a policeman in-training. Dragon Hunters Because of their line of work, Viggo, Ryker and their hunters are seen as modern day black-market sellers, dealers and even smugglers. Instead of dragons they'll be dealing with weaponry, diamond and gold smuggling, human trafficking and other illegal items and "cargo" that can be found on the black market. Selling dragons to Dragon Fights can even have them dealing in Dog Fighting, when the dragons they've caught are portrayed as dogs; they can also run underground gabbling dens to help them earn money for they're other lines of work. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Guardian by berserker823 *Brothers Through It All by JackFrostnDean *Big Hero 6: A New Life Begins by Hime7757 *HHH: Prince of Thieves by harrypanther *Christmas Thieves by midnightsky0612 *Anna Goes to Prison: Chapter 1 by gregterry480 Mockup Art tumblr_n2nj4qSnXW1shhe9qo2_1280.png tumblr_mtsvhpX7rB1shhe9qo1_500.png tumblr_noim6psLbz1qdyykpo1_500.png tumblr_noim6psLbz1qdyykpo2_500.png Tumblr mvc7mkw3cr1shhe9qo1 1280.png Tumblr mvc7mkw3cr1shhe9qo2 1280.png Agent Jackson Frost and Agent Hiccup Haddock III by anatomy-st.jpg bh6_wip_by_opal2116-d9f0y65.png Futuristic Four - Now You See Me AU.jpg|Now You See Me AU Modern Four - Mission Impossible; Rogue Nation AU.jpg|Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation AU 11906392_1646588052278341_1182237126_n.jpg anna_goes_to_prison.jpg untitled67899.png Anna 'n Elsa the Rescue Rangers.jpg|Anna 'n Elsa as the Rescue Rangers Fanart 28828148-368-k90058.jpg tumblr_inline_nlij6voEt91spk4c2_500.png The Dragon Lover By Pokemonlovinggirl.jpg|Hiccup in Now You See Me The Ice Hermit By Pokemonlovinggirl.jpg|Jack in Now you See Me Hiccup by plok259-d5ztlt3.jpg Jack by plok259-d5ztml4.jpg Merida by plok259-d5ztliu.jpg Rapunzel by plok259-d5ztm25.jpg Rapunzel-Thief By Kal-Ash.jpg|Rapunzel as a Final Fantasy Theif tumblr_nhbjybwhFq1rf3gxyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_o1lt1oONSm1uuyzdio1_1280.png Tumblr nuag93JFxy1qekt5wo4 r1 1280.jpg A20ab8137f771a457f77a1b1919010c8.jpg 337c34c626c7719f7570ef88ecb4076c.jpg tumblr_nhhk8lYdYG1rt73p8o1_r1_1280.png Tumblr mlmj9k5Rrm1s0y4vwo1 1280.png 27188aa7886f4d9a99626aa60351476a.jpg Secret agents by vampiralady-d9df9tu.png C06a9eb2393bcb6fb1a05678e16a9361.jpg Elsanna arago au by jungie14295-d9id3qt.png|'Arago AU' D2dfdfd4d55406738426557fef499cbd.jpg elsa_as_a_police_officer_(or_chief_)_by_jungie14295-d75bf1l.jpg tumblr_ns35ykKlzQ1r5avb2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_orybxaG2uc1ugg70zo1_1280.jpg Videos *The Great Viking Detective Part 1 Kidnapped/Main Titles by Aaron The Meerkat *Mission Impossible Rogue Nation Trailer Non/Disney Style by Dreamcatcher 2 *Fanmade Trailer/Castle - Jackunzel style by xABeautifulDream Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction